Quenched by Love
by Trephinia Cealyn
Summary: Flute, Tom, and Talon's fourth year. Read Out of the Darkness first but read HP and the Troublesome Evie before that for the WHOLE story.
1. The Many, Many Ways In Which Draco Malfo...

Quenched by Love

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 1 | The Many, Many Ways In Which Draco Malfoy Can Use a Wand

          "My fourth year," Flute whispered to no one in particular swirling the clear liquid in her cup, "I can't believe it's my fourth year." So much had happened in the past two years, mainly her on and off relationship with Seymour was finally off he was moving to Romania. Flute hadn't cried while saying goodbye but just thinking about it now brought a few tears to her eyes. It wasn't even the attraction between them, it was more the friendship. He knew practically everything about her except for the few things that only Tom and Talon knew and now he was gone. "Seymour," she said quietly and brushed the tears away from her eyes. It wouldn't do any good for him to see her cry. In fact he was probably late.

Flute glanced at her watch; sighing and reverting her eyes to the door she silently willed it to open. After a few seconds Flute found the various drunks around the Cauldron more interesting than the door. She still paid enough attention to hear the tinkling of bells from the door signaling someone entered the Cauldron. Flute snapped her attention away from one of the more rowdier drunks and over to the door. 

          "Father!" she said sharply. She took a deep breath and waited while he progressed through the room at an infuriatingly slow pace, "What took you so long?" She asked in normal tone of voice sprinkled with a little impatience.

          Draco's eyes turned stony and he looked down at her over the edge of his nose; it immediately crushed all of Flute's comments that she had carefully agonized over for the past hour. "Let's go." He said gruffly leading the way towards Diagon Alley. Flute sighed. It went a little better than she had planned. He hadn't started yelling or acting crazy yet.

          "Where's Talon?" She asked once they had stepped into Diagon Alley.

          Draco paused by one of the various Quidditch shops; "He went to Potter's early this morning we'll be meeting him later." Draco moved closer to look at the handle of the newest model, "Would you like a new broom?" He asked in a slightly happier tone. Flute held back a sigh.

          "Father I got a new broom in second year when I tried for the house team." Flute didn't want to ruin his happy mood but she was quite attached to her broom. Draco's face fell slightly, "Although a new broom couldn't hurt the old one's starting to slow down a bit." Flute said hurriedly. Draco's eyes immediately lit up and calmly walked into the shop. 

          "I'd like to take a look at one of those models out in the window," Draco said in a more genial tone to one of the shopkeepers. 

          "Be with you in a moment sir," the shopkeeper replied. She hadn't even looked up from arranging the brooms and probably didn't realize whom she was talking to.

          Draco's expression didn't change as he put his hand out and pushed ever so slightly on the broom handle nearest him. That little touch sent all of the brooms in that particular display crashing down. The shopkeeper let out a wail of disappointment and turned to face Draco. 

          "Now go fetch me one of those models," Draco waved a hand in dismissal and the shopkeeper stood shocked for a second blinked and ran away to do his bidding. She returned quickly carrying a Firebolt3* and handed it reverently to Draco. "It'll do," Draco, said after hefting it and looking it over meticulously, "Now go get me a new one that your grubby paws haven't touched."

          Flute was currently hiding her face in shame. Almost everyone in the shop had his or her eyes locked on Draco. Flute tilted her chin up a little and gave a very chilly glare to a tiny child who stared at her with a gaping mouth. After Draco had paid for the broom she smirked and gave a mocking little curtsy while following her father out into the alley.

          "Do you have to be so incorrigible?" she yelled and snatched the broom away from her father, "Why is it that everywhere we go you have to cause a scene?" 

          Draco's face fell a little but his eyes soon returned to their cold, harsh, reflective quality, "We are Malfoy's Flute. We were born in the spotlight, we live in the spotlight…"

          "…And we will die in the spotlight." Flute interrupted, "I know this, get some new material father." Flute sighed heavily and then shoved the broom back at her father, "On second thought, I don't really need a new broom." With that she turned and walked quickly away. 

          "Flute Sephrenia Malfoy don't you walk away from me!" Draco yelled with vehemence. 

          Flute glanced back over her shoulder and judging from the angle decided he was a safe distance away, "Maybe you shouldn't have walked away first," she shouted back angrily.

          Draco's eyes lit up and he strode purposefully across the sea of people towards her. Grabbing her by the elbow he said in a low, calm tone, "Never pull a stunt like that again unless you want to see me really angry."

          Flute wrenched her elbow away from him and said just as calmly, "I'll try to remember that, Father." Flute turned and scanned the street, "If you don't mind I think I'll try and find Talon and Tom now."

          "And if I said I did mind?" Draco asked coldly.

          Flute flipped her hair back so the ends hit his face, "It would be unfortunate but I would have to leave you father. I'm sure you understand. Besides, you can always 'chill' with Mr. Potter."

          Draco took a sharp intake of breath, which made Flute look up sharply, as he saw Harry Potter approach with his son and Talon. Flute smiled and made to walk towards them but Draco placed his hand possessively on her shoulder and glared at Harry. Tom spotted them and pointed to Flute while tapping Harry on the shoulder. Harry smiled at Flute who smiled and waved back but Harry's smile faded when he saw Draco looking grim and holding onto her shoulder.

          "Malfoy." Harry said when he reached them Draco responded with a nod and loosened his grip on his daughter's shoulder, "What are you doing here?" 

          Draco's gaze never left Harry as he replied in a completely serious voice, "Chillin' care to join me?" 

          Harry blinked and spluttered a bit, "Sorry, what did you just say?" he asked very confused.

          "I am going to walk around and window shop would you like to join me," Draco spoke very slowly and sneered, "Do you speak English or would you like for me to talk in Parseltounge?" 

          "It might help but I think I got the basic concept of what you were saying," Harry said with a slight smile fully knowing Draco was insulting him, "Kids meet us back here at five," he briefly glanced at Draco who nodded. Harry then handed Tom a plump bag of coins and they were off. Flute suppressed a giggle when she saw her father 'accidentally' trip Harry into a stack of cauldrons and let out a whoop of joy when she saw Harry throw a punch at Draco.

          "Let's go." Tom said tugging on her sleeve.

          They trooped into Madame Malkin's and Flute made a beeline for the dress robes. Tom and Talon, taking their time, sauntered over to her. Talon picked out a frilly pink robe and held it up to himself.

          "Does it go with the color of my eyes?" he asked Tom in a high-pitched imitation of Flute. "Do you think Seymour will like it?"

          Flute narrowed her eyes and pulled out a dress with a low neckline in her best Talon impression she said, "Dude, a girl would look like totally hot in this man."

          Talon narrowed his eyes right back, "Nice try, but that dress doesn't cut it." He said trying to save face.

          Flute raised her eyebrow and smiled at him, "We'll see about that," she turned around to the dressing room and shut the curtain. A few seconds later she peeked out, "No peeking," she closed the curtain again. They heard a few rustling sounds and then, "Damn zipper."

          "Need any help," Tom yelled laughing with Talon.

          "No," Flute replied and stepped out, the dress was a silver color and it was made of a very clingy fabric. The neckline was very low and the back was nonexistent. She twirled around and the dress fanned out sweeping at Tom's feet. "Doesn't cut it eh? Why don't you take a look at boy wonder's face?" She signaled a shopkeeper and had the dress rung up.

          Talon waved his hand in front of Tom's face, "That should be illegal," Tom said in a flat voice. Flute had walked back over to them carrying a few bags.

          "Is that a wand in your pocket Tom or are you just happy to see me?" She asked and then broke off into a giggle while Tom blushed, "Let's go get our books."

          "That is my sister," Talon whispered to Tom in a very angry voice.

          Tom blinked, "That's to bad." He said and ran to catch up with Flute, "Here let me help you with those bags."

          "No that's okay I can handle…" Flute started to say but Tom had already taken the bags and handed them to Talon, "…it. That's very nice of you Tom." She said smiling and giving Talon one of those twin looks that only a twin would understand, he sneered and gave her the look right back. 

          "No problem," he replied smoothly, "What are you doing later tonight Flute?"

          "I don't have any plans," she replied her voice suddenly shifting tone into a shy, unsure quality but laced with a coy, knowing air about it. 

          Tom gave her a half smile, "Dad has reservations to a really classy wizard restaurant tonight but he can't go because mom's got a class to go to or something so he offered them to me."

          "That's nice," Flute, said innocently, "Who are you going with?"

          They had reached the bookshop by now and Flute was leaning against the wall next to the door of the bookshop. Tom put his hand beside her head and leaned in, "Well I was hoping you would want to come."

          Flute giggled, "I'd have to ask my father but I'm sure he'll say yes."

          "ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Draco yelled more to Harry than to Tom or Flute, "My daughter dating? At fourteen?!"

          Harry sighed, "I wouldn't call it a date."

          "What would you call it Potter?" Draco asked in a very quiet voice. Harry was silent, "Exactly."

          "Mr. Malfoy," Tom said quietly Draco glared at him, "Wouldn't you rather have her go with me, someone you know, than a common Hufflepuff?"

          "Please daddy!" Flute pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.

          Flute backed away as what looked like steam came out of Draco's ears, "The answer is tentatively a maybe. You," he said pointing to Tom, "be at my house by seven, if she's going you'll know and if not you'll stay for dinner and we'll have a very, very long chat about my wand and the many curses I know that I will use on you if you so much as breath on my daughter in the wrong way."


	2. Squiggley’s

Quenched by Love

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 2 | Squiggley's

          Flute was in an odd mood: part of her was excited that Tom asked her to go out on a date with him, the other part of her was extremely mad at her father. At this current moment the happy part of her had won out and she was picking out something to wear. She didn't want to dress to formal but she didn't want to dress to casual either. She had thrown her whole closet on the floor and she still didn't have anything to wear. She almost screamed she was so infuriated. She had millions of galleons and not a thing to wear. Taking a deep breath she decided that there might be something in the attic where she kept her winter things.

          Climbing the attic stairs with a house elf following her carrying a lamp she opened up her chest of winter things and threw robe after robe onto the dusty floor. Nothing. Not one thing would be fit for tonight. Flute was about to trudge back downstairs and conjure up something when she saw another chest at the very far corner of the attic. She walked over to it slowly and brushed away the dust that had collected on top of it. There was a faint inscription on it, '_This chest belongs to: Ginny Weasley_' Flute gasped and tried to open the chest. Locked. She held up her wand and whispered the unlocking spell. She heard a clicking sound and then she pushed up on the lid. It fell back with a loud bang and Flute held her breath. No one came up stairs. Flute peered into the trunk. Nothing she was about to walk away when she saw a glint on the bottom of the trunk. She felt around and fabric met her fingertips. She pulled it out and gasped. It would do very nicely. 

          "Flute!" she heard her father yell, "The Potters are here! Get down here!" Flute smiled and the house elf helped her put it on in the dark attic. Flute quickly put her hair up in a fashionable bun and ran down the attic steps pausing at the top of the steps that led down to the front foyer. She took a deep breath and walked slowly down the steps.

          Draco watched as his daughter descended the steps. She wore emerald dress robes. They were vaguely familiar to him. Tom's jaw dropped as Flute paused halfway down the steps letting them take in the dress. The dress was velvet an emerald color that made her look like the perfect Slytherin with her silvery hair and eyes. The dress robes were modest but also tight in all the right places and they seemed to be custom made for her.

          "Where did you find that?" Draco said in a choked voice. Tom looked over at him and his eyes were watering.

          "Isn't that Ginny's dress?" Harry asked smiling at Flute, "The one she wore to that ball where you proposed to her Draco."

          Draco stiffened and looked up at his daughter, "I'm only allowing you to go tonight if you are back here at 10:30." Flute nodded. "Next time you go poking around in the attic please warn me before you start wearing your mother's things." Draco smiled faintly, "She would have wanted to be here for you first date." Flute trembled and with great effort didn't cry.

          "We'll wait outside," Harry said and pulled Tom out the door. Flute ran down the rest of the steps and to her father stopping only a foot in front of him.

          "Sorry dad," she said quietly. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. Flute felt a few tears slide down her cheeks.

          Draco pulled away, "Don't let me ruin your night." He said in a very fatherly way, "You go and have fun we'll talk about this when you get back," he said nodding at the dress. "You look just like your mother did when she wore it. Promise me you won't come back engaged to a Potter?"

          Flute giggled and nodded she brushed the tears away, "Do I look alright?" Draco nodded and turned away.

          "Go on, he's waiting for you." She noticed his shoulders shake. "Oh and Flute," Flute turned back, "If he hurts you I'll be forced to kill him."

          "I know father, I know" she opened the door and saw Tom and Harry waiting next to a car from the Ministry. 

          "Ready?" Tom asked. Flute nodded.

          "You kids have fun," Harry said and raised his wand ready to apparate, "Oh and Tom make sure Flute is back by 10:30."

          "Oh and Tom if you hurt my little sister I'll kill you," Talon whispered grabbing Tom's elbow and pulling him away from Flute.

          Tom glared at him, "You are five second's older than her."  

          "Hey, hey those are five seconds that I cherish in my heart okay?" Talon said and walked back into the house slamming the door behind him.

          "You kids have fun." Harry said pushing them towards the car. "To Squiggley's," he said to the driver. The car roared off. The door to the house opened Draco stepped out pulling on a cloak. "Where are you going?" Harry said smirking.

          Draco sneered, "You think you're so great Potter," Draco muttered and turned back around to the house.

          "Come on now Flute can take care of herself and Tom is a good kid," Harry said following Draco into his house.

          "Oh the stories I could tell you Potter," Draco said closing the door.

          "So where did you get the dress?" Tom asked after an uncomfortable silence.

          Flute, trying to remember which spoon was used for which purpose and what that tiny little fork was supposed to do and didn't answer for quite some time until she realized that he had asked her about the dress, "It was my mum's I found it in the attic." She smiled at him all the while saying to herself, 'DON'T TOUCH THE SOUP SPOON UNLESS YOU ARE HAVING SOUP!' 

          Tom nodded and tried to think of something else to say then realized that this was Flute here not some silly Ravenclaw. He started to laugh at his silliness. Flute glanced over at him quizzically and then for no reason started to laugh also.

          "Why are we laughing?" Flute asked between giggles.

          "I'm not sure," Tom, said trying to calm down, "something about the uncomfortable silence was slightly amusing in a strange way."

          "Ah," Flute said, "Potter! Would you mind informing the class on what you are laughing about?" Flute said in her best Snape impression. Tom lost whatever hold he had on his laughter and it burst out from him.

          "I'd like to see the look on Snape's face when he finds out we went on a date," Tom said after he had his fill of laughter.

          Flute nodded, "He'd probably blame your dad and mum for bringing you up with higher expectations that what you should expect for your station in life."

          "And then he'd blame your father for bringing you up with lower expectations that what you should expect from your station in life," Tom added, "And then he would get confuddled by all of the spects and tions and then he would be sent away to some mental facility."

          "Where he would mumble 'expecting lower quality stations to higher expections of stapects' and be fed raw mush!" Flute giggled and touched Tom lightly on the arm.

          "They still make that?" he said in a quieter voice. 

          Flute lowered her head shyly, "In some countries."

          "I would have thought that they would ban the horrid stuff," Tom said in a whisper. He leaned closer to her.

          Flute smiled faintly and her eyes widened a bit, "I guess it has some healthy qualities."

          Tom smiled, "What were we talking about?" He asked and then closed the space between their lips. Flute pulled away and gasped.

          "Was that supposed to happen?" she asked putting her hand to her lips.

          "Did you like it?"

          "I dunno. Did you?"

          "Not sure."

          "Should we try it again?"

          "Okay." Tom shrugged and kissed her again, this time it lasted a little longer. The car stopped and Flute pulled away hurriedly and blushed. "Did you like it that time?"

          Flute's blush deepened and she nodded shyly, "Mmm hmm," she slipped her hand into his as the car door opened and they stepped in front of Squiggley's.

          A tall Victorian house that floated two feet off the ground with pink shutters and a matching pink door, it was the perfect Wizarding hang out. It had been around since before Hogwarts and will be there for long after, everyone said. Once a majestic castle, sitting precariously on the edge of a cliff, that overlooked the ocean, it now was a shabby Victorian style house. The mountain holding it up had faded away; the spell binding it to the ground had warped; so it floated happily above the ground with a very homey air about it as it bounced merrily in the air stretching to accommodate the new arrivals and shrinking back to fit after they left. Flute's jaw had dropped and Tom had gently closed it whispering, "Beautiful eh?" Flute could only nod. Silly as though it may seem to call a shoddy, slapdash, mismatched, house beautiful but it was—in its own unique way. 

          "Hello children," said a snobby man wearing a suit and holding a clipboard. "Are you lost?"

          Flute's eyes immediately narrowed. "Let me handle this," she whispered to Tom, "Excuse me," she glanced at his tag, "Walter but I am Flute Sephrenia Malfoy and this is Thomas Potter, and by those names alone we should be allowed immediate access into this establishment. Fortunately we have reservations. Under the name Potter. Harry Potter."

          "Miss Malfoy, so sorry I didn't recognize you—"

          "Enough of this chatter take us to our table please," Flute cut him off and tapped her foot impatiently.

          "Yes, yes of course." The man hurried off with Flute and Tom following him at a more leisurely pace.

          "You handled that very nicely Miss Malfoy," Tom said pulling out her seat for her, "Like a real courtier."

          "Thank you Mr. Potter," Flute said with a smile and laid her napkin on her lap.  "I'll have the Salmon with lots of lemon juice please." Flute said to the waiter who was waiting on them.

          "Same." Tom said, "Only a little lemon and some butter."

          "Ugh. That's how Talon eats it. I can't stand it."

          "Well then you don't have to eat it."

          "Must you be so incorrigible?"

          "I thought that was what you liked about me?"

          "No, I only liked the pretty face."

          "And if it was scarred?"

          "Well it depends on where it was," Flute said with a very suggestive wink. Tom blushed.

          "I see." He said simply, grateful that the food had come.

          Tom walked Flute to the doorway and stopped her, even though they were going in together. 

          "I had a really good time." Flute smiled and pointed to the sky, "Look it's a shooting star."

          "The only star I'm concerned about is the one standing in front of me." Tom said and kissed her.

          "That was really corny." Flute said and kissed him back. She broke away and ran through the door, "Father I'm home!"

          "Good," Draco said coming into the room like a storm, "Where is the little shit? He's a minute late!" Tom whimpered and ran up the steps grabbing Talon and making a run for his room.

A/N: Remember people; Tom is only fourteen that is why nothing major happens here okay? Draco was at least in his sixth year when him and Ginny did stuff. That's it that's the end, now go and wait twiddle thumbs while the next chapter is written.


	3. Reflections

Quenched by Love

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 3 | Reflections

          Flute twirled in her room and landed on her soft feather bed. Rolling around to the edge of her bed she picked up Schmoo and kissed him on his cold wet nose. "I had the best time Schmoo. You have no idea, you'd think on my first date, well my first REAL date, I'd be nervous but I wasn't. I was sophisticated. And he's a good kisser, for never having a girlfriend or anything. He's way better at it then Seymour was… well I mean he didn't almost swallow my tongue or anything!"

          Schmoo meowed and batted playfully at her nose, "Right, right, he's really sweet too… and he was trying to be romantic out there. I couldn't help but almost laugh in his face. You know Schmoo… the way his hair—

--falls in her face. It's really cute in a sort of sultry way." Tom said to Talon, who had a look of disgust on his face.

          "Hello! This is MY sister we're talking about!" Talon yelled. "Can you please change the subject?"

          "But don't you want to know how it went?" Tom asked fully knowing that his friend didn't want to know.

          Talon gave him a horrified look, "I'd rather chew on my stomach lining!"

          "But she's so—

--amazing… he is so amazing." Flute turned on her back and pulled Schmoo really close, hugging him. "I hope he doesn't leave like Seymour did." She said quietly, "I hope he never leaves me." She frowned for a bit and got a chill, "He was so cute in his dress robes."

          Flute flipped off her bed and set Schmoo on the floor. She walked over to her mirror and scrutinized her face. Smiling at her reflection she skipped over to her dresser and pulled off her robes draping them over her chair. She pulled out her fluffy broom pajamas and scrambled under her bed. 

          There was a knock at her door. "Come in," she called in a sleepy voice.

          "Just wanted to say goodnight," Draco said sticking his head through the open doorway.

          "Father," Flute in her, 'I know you—don't try to fool me,' voice said,  "I know you, father—don't try to fool me. What do you really want?"

          Draco sighed and stepped into her room, "I just wanted you to know that I'm happy you picked Potter and not some Ravenclaw runt."

          Flute raised an eyebrow, "And?"

          "Can't a father say goodnight to his only daughter?" Draco asked indignantly.

          "A normal father can, but, you however cannot: now what do you want?" Flute smiled her knowing little smile which irked her father to no extent and it only made her smile her knowing little smile more.

          Draco sat on the edge of her bed and gave a sort of smirky smile, "You sound just like your mother," he pushed her hair out of her face, "I wanted you to know that I'm proud of you." Flute rolled her eyes, "You won't be hearing this again so don't roll your eyes," Draco snapped, "I just wanted you to know that."

          "You came into my room all out of character to tell me you are proud of me?! Flute demanded.

          Draco frowned, "Sorry to have bothered you princess," he stood up and walked over to the door. "Goodnight Flute… I love you." He closed the door silently.

          Flute sighed and stared at the closed door, "Love you too… dad."

          Draco smiled and moved off towards his own rooms.

          "Father! Father!!" Flute yelled from the Library, "FATHER!!"

          "What? What?" Draco yelled running into the library brandishing his wand.

          "We got a letter!" Flute exclaimed with a smile on her face.

          Draco glared at her, "We always get letters." 

          "But this letter is different!" Flute exclaimed, "This letter is from Tom!" 

          Draco raised one eyebrow skeptically, "And what does this letter say?"

          Flute cleared her voice and did a perfect impression of Molly Weasley, "To Flute, Talon, and Draco, you are cordially invited to the Weasley Family Reunion. It will be held at the Burrow on August 31. If you do not attend we will be forced to send the Weasley Twins for a visit. Hope to see you soon!"

          At the mention of the Weasley twins Draco scooped up Flute and threw her over his shoulder and running down the hall, "They aren't getting me this time!" He yelled and kicked open Talon's door, "Come on boy we have some Twins to outrun!"

          Talon grabbed his cloak and wand and ran down the hall after his father. At the foyer Draco set Flute down but held onto her wrist. He cautiously opened the door and after not seeing anyone he dragged them both through and started towards the location of where the brooms where kept. 

          "Are you so eager to get to the party Draco?" said a very familiar voice behind them. Draco froze.

          There was a laugh, "Or are you trying to get away?" said a voice identical to the first one. Draco ran forgetting about his children. "STUPEFY!" 

          "He'll thank us for that later," Fred said leaning over Draco's stiffened body and poking him with his wand.

          "Of course now let's go children," George said grabbing Draco's feet. Fred grabbed his hands and they tossed him into the Weasley-mobile. 

          Draco woke groggily to a sea of red. As his vision cleared her realized it was just the whole Weasley clan staring at him. He groaned. "Aspirin." He mumbled. "I've got a headache the size of Japan."

          "Let me fix it." Hermione said cheerfully.

          Draco sat up and turned to the sound of her voice in one fluid motion, "NO!" he yelled, "…aspirin. I need aspirin."

          Slowly the Weasley's dispersed and went back to the fun and games. A person handed him aspirin and a glass of water. Draco recognized her as Potter's girl—Lily or something. He took the pills swallowed them and gulped down the water. 

          He shoved the glass at her and she took it hesitantly. Wiping the excess water off his chin with his sleeve he rolled off the couch narrowly avoiding her and jumped up. He stalked off into the kitchen and started to argue with Hermione. 

          Lily turned to Flute, "Your dad is so weird." Flute glared at her. "I can see where you get it."

          "And what is that supposed to mean?" Flute said in a cold voice. 

          Lily smiled at her, "Aw poor little Flute can't handle her dysfunctional family… that's so sad."

          "When did you get so cynical?" Flute asked giving her the patented "Malfoy Death Glare," look. 

          Lily stopped smiling, "When you started using my brother?" she replied in an equally cold voice.

          "I'm not—" Flute started to say.

          Lily turned and walked away after rolling her eyes.

          Flute glared after her. "Don't worry she's just having one of those weeks."

          Flute smiled, "She must have a tampon up her…"

          "Yes, yes she must," said Tom from his position of leaning against the wall. "I don't know where she gets it from it's not hereditary."

          "Oh really?" Flute said turning towards him, "Because one of her brothers is a real ass."

          "And his name is?" Tom prompted his look turning suspicious.

          Flute gave him a coy little smile, "Tommy."

          "Don't call me that!" Tom said harshly.

          This reaction made Flute's smile grow, "Aw but Tommy it's not like you have a tampon up your ass or anything."

          "No, I don't… but if you aren't careful you might find one up yours," Tom replied keeping a straight face.

          "Is that a threat," Flute asked with a shocked expression, "or a promise?" she said coyly.

          Tom shrugged, "What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked changing the subject.

          "Leaving for Hogwarts silly, what else would I be doing?"

          "Whom will you be sitting with?"

          Shrug, "I don't know… people I guess."

          "Who?"

          Smirk, "Lily, Cecilia, Talon, Kalten, that's probably it."

          Frown, "Anyone else?" Tom sat next to her and looked at her expectantly.

          Flute shrugged and looked away, "Nope that's it." She turned to him, "Duh! You, of course!" She giggled. 

An awkward silence and then, "Flute, are we a couple now?"

"No." 

          "Oh."

          "You have to ask me first."

          "Ask what?"

          "Ask if I want to be a couple with you!"

          "Ah."

          "Well?"

          "Well what?"

          "Are you going to ask?"

          "I can't ask now!"

          "Why not?"

          "Because you're watching me!"

          "Wha-Tha-You're-THOMAS!"

          "I can't!"

          Flute glared at him, "Do I have to do everything?!" She said rolling her eyes and sighing, "Thomas Potter will you go out with me?"

          "Well…"

          "WELL!?! Well?" Flute screeched, "What are you welling for!?"

          "I'm thinking!"

          "THINKING!? About what? There's NOTHING to think about," Flute hissed, "just say yes!"

          "Well if you had said yes to me when I asked—"

          "JUST SAY YES!" Flute screamed. 

          _Crash._

          "Flute!" Hermione yelled from the kitchen, "Can you keep it to a low roar?"

          "Sorry!"

          "Flute," Tom, said seriously, "Was there any ever doubt that I would say anything but yes?"

          "Well yeah." Flute said lowering her head.

          Tom laughed and kissed her on the top of her head, "Yes."

          "Yes what?" Flute said, now just fishing for excuses to make him blush.

          Tom blushed, "Yes I will go out with you."

          Flute threw her arms around Tom's neck, "Oh you're such a good boy!" 

          Tom groaned, "What did I get myself into?" He whispered into Flute's hair.

          "That tickles," Flute said with a giggle. Sensing the perfect opportunity she turned her head and kissed Tom's neck, and then wanting to see his reaction she nibbled on his ear.

          Tom jumped and put a pillow on his lap. He moved away a bit and gave her a wild-eyed look, "Please don't do that." He said in a strained voice.

          "Why not?" she said her eyes wide with innocence. Tom shifted the pillow a bit and backed away as Flute moved closer. Snatching the pillow away she quickly sat in it's place and proceeded on attacking his ear.

          Tom squirmed and tried to get her off of his ear. 

          Flute pulled away for a brief moment and grinned at him devilishly, "Is there a problem Potter?" She asked with a wicked little smile on her face, "Something bothering you?"

          Tom glared at her grabbed her chin and kissed her rather forcefully on the mouth. He felt her go rather limp in his arms and it was her turn to squirm. She pulled away with a pouty look on her face. He laughed and pulled her closer kissing her again.

          "What," said a cold drawling voice, Flute froze and slid off Tom, "is going on here?" Draco stood in the doorway looking extremely angry. Harry stood behind him looking over his shoulder as angry, if not more, looking as Draco.

          "We were um…" Tom began but faltered at Hermione came into view, "umm…"

          "Please," Draco said even more coldly if possible, "don't tell me she was choking and you were just trying to help her. I've heard that one far too many times. Try to be original."

          Harry sighed and glanced back at Hermione, "Thomas." He said in a stern voice.

          "Come Flute," Draco said in a commanding voice, "I think it's time you went home now."

          "Yes Father," she said submissively. 

          Draco turned to Harry, "If you would be so kind as to send Talon home when the party is over I'd be much obliged." Harry nodded not taking his disappointed eyes off Tom. 

          "Isn't he coming with us?" Flute asked walking towards the fireplace.

          Draco threw a bit of Flew Powder into it, "I'm not going to punish both of my children when only one has committed a crime."

          "I hardly think that…" Flute began but Draco shoved her into the fireplace, "Malfoy Mansion," she said with a glance at Tom over her shoulder. Draco soon followed her.

          "Flute," Draco sighed, "Flute, Flute, Flute… where do I begin?"

          Flute looked up expectantly, "You can just ground me for a week and take away my new broom."

          "No that just wouldn't do," Draco said tapping his finger on his chin deep in thought, "I need to nip this in the bud before you and that Potter boy make any stupid mistakes."

          "You never cared before about 'nipping' things in the 'bud' you were content just sitting around and mourning your great loss," Flute said gaining some steam not noticing Draco's very icy glare in her direction, "as long as we were still alive you never even glanced in our direction unless it was to punish us and then it was just some stupid little one-weeker, or no dinner, but now, _now_ you have to be come kind of super dad! You have to prove to everyone, especially Mr. Potter, that you weren't ruined by Mother's death and you just have to use me to do it don't you! Can't you ever bother Talon! Now it's always me, for some reason I'm the one who always does everything wrong."

          "Must you turn every argument into something about your mother," Draco asked icily, "I just can't win with you Flute!"

          "And I can't win with you Father!" Flute spat back, "Just because you're wife dies on you is NO reason to HATE your daughter!"

          "I don't hate you," Draco protested, "I just don't understand you…"

          "And that's a _whole_ lot better right?" tears were welling up in her eyes, "Maybe if you weren't drowning in your grief over a person whose been dead for _fourteen_ years then maybe just maybe you'd realize that I'm fourteen now father. I'm not four—I'm fourteen; I'm not a child anymore; I'm not a crying baby. You need to take a good look a reality."

          Draco's glare at his daughter had faded only to be replaced with one of unspeakable loss. He let out a choked animal sounding wail and stalked towards his corridors, "No allowance and I'm not signing your Hogsmeade permission slip." He choked out before slamming his door. 

          "Oh no, you aren't getting away from this that easily old man." Flute muttered and headed for Draco's rooms. 


End file.
